fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Harden Simms (Tales of the Wastes)
'''Harden Simms '''is the son of Lucas Simms and the self appointed sheriff of Megaton. Background Harden was born in 2267 and is the only child of Lucas Simms. He was heavily influenced by his Father, to the point that he did everything that he was told and rarely acted on his own. He grew up close to Maggie Creel and played with her, almost every day as a boy. In 2277, his father was killed by Mr Burke, whilst attempting to arrest him. It was Denis Callaghan, who reported the crime and was the last man standing as the shooting began. As a result, Harden always blamed Denis for his Father's death and most of the misfortunes that came after. In spite of this, he awarded Denis with his own home, after he disarmed the bomb. He was a man of his word and it was his Father, who offered Denis the job. He wouldn't dishonour his memory by backing out of it. Iconoclash In 2279 Harden was acting as deputy under Jericho, who was put in the role due to his experience in combat. He honestly found this notion to be insulting but few in Megaton agreed that Harden was old enough to uphold the law. Harden took his job as a deputy very seriously. Whilst on watch, he shot a refugee, by the name of Jynx and feared that he had killed her. It turned out that he didn't and that wayward shot blossemed into a long lasting friendship between the two and eventually a romantic relationship. However, this peace was short lived as Thomas Hamilton, the Capital Wasteland's Boogieman sought to destroy Megaton and the Lone Wanderer, in a last ditch effort to remove all resistence against Paradise Falls and the Slavers. The fight was long, bloody and a lot of the city was damaged or flat out destroyed. The Church of Atom was completely obliterated by one of its own priests, Jericho, Billy Creel and the Stahl family were all killed in the town's defense. Harden stepped in on the fight between Denis and Hamilton before Denis could properly finish him, holding him at gunpoint and ordering him to leave. He blamed Denis for everything that transpired and had him banished for the good of the city. Denis didn't protest and opted to leave, believing Harden to be right and that he was a threat to the city and the wasteland itself. The Calling In 2281 Harden had found himself living a rather bleak and difficult life. He had long since fallen victim to the demon drink and woke up in a drunken haze, most mornings. His relationship with Jynx had fallen through, due to this and some other factors and he found himself somewhat isolated, depressed and angry. Megaton was attacked again but this time by Supermutants. Harden was forced to fend off the horde, with what little manpower he could muster, though he had the help of some Brothers of Steel and a friendly supermutant, who was willing to side with him. He has decided to join up with Arthur Maxson, hoping to discover the source of the mutant uprising and put a stop to it. Appearances Fallout 3 Iconoclash - Chapter 3: Recovery Iconoclash - Chapter 5: Adjustment (mentioned) Iconoclash - Chapter 7: Home Iconoclash - Chapter 10: Feign (mentioned) Iconoclash - Chapter 14: Hemridge Iconoclash - Chapter 15: Endure Iconoclash - Chapter 16: Sunrise (mentioned) Iconoclash - Chapter 17: Killzone Iconoclash - Chapter 18: Yonder The Calling: Chapter 1 - Responibility The Calling: Chapter 2 - Arrival The Calling: Chapter 3 - Vanguard The Calling: Chapter 4 - Invasion Category:Iconoclash Category:The Calling Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Megaton Category:Capital Wasteland